Shotgun Proposal
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: Roy has been waiting for this day for a long time.  Everything is set up perfectly and now to wait for the bait.  The question is: Will she shoot? Royai ONESHOT. First story so please read and review!


It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, Colonel Roy Mustang was once again avoiding his paper work, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was brandishing her shotgun ready to "inspire" her colonel to do his job. _ But do not fear for his safety dear readers because Colonel Mustang has been waiting for this moment for a long time._

The reason for the colonel's lack of work, other then the usual excuses, was because Colonel Mustang was up all night memorizing dance (or dodge) moves in his living room. This made him exhausted for this morning ergo his paper work remained untouched. _ Why in the world was Colonel Mustang, COLONEL ROY MUSTANG learning dance moves in the wee hours of the morning, you ask? _Well simply put, 'it' just **had** to be perfect. If Colonel Mustang did not memorize these certain dance moves then 'it' would fail and the colonel would be devastated.

_And so the plot thickens._

As the lieutenant lifts up her shotgun the rest of the people in the office freeze. _Oh, they know what is coming and they were __not__ about to get mixed into it. _Immediately, and all in a surprisingly beautiful synchronized motion, all of the officers stood up and proceeded to run out of the office.

The colonel looked up at the sudden movement. He gulped. Quickly, _while he still had time_, Colonel Mustang slugged down his hot cup of coffee. In his head he began to go through the dance movements that he memorized last night.

BANG!

_There he goes!_

Lieutenant Hawkeye paused as she saw her commanding officer scurry over to the lone wall that was just recently painted. There was nothing to hide behind there so why did Roy go over by a big flat freshly painted wall? She pondered this for two seconds before she started to shoot at him again.

'Did he just twirl out of the bullet's way?' the lieutenant thought.

Indeed Roy did and continued to do so as Lieutenant Hawkeye kept showering him with bullets.

After a while she ran out of bullets and started to reload her shotgun, giving Roy a chance to catch his breath.

'Come on Riza. Keep shooting at me. We are almost there.' Roy thought just before the rain of bullets came down upon him again.

'Why is he dancing around my bullets? Roy has never done that before', Riza thought before she noticed the wall behind the dancing man. Something caught her eye and she stopped shooting for a moment. 'Wait a sec… The bullet holes are in a strange patt-'.

She stopped, "WHAT?!?!" She shouted.

At this Roy turned around and looked at his handy work. A small smirk formed on his exhausted face.

Upon the wall the bullet holes inscribed, "Will you marry me?"

Riza Hawkeye dropped her arms to her side and stared dumb founded at the wall.

Roy was sweating from the exercise he had just received and from anticipation at Riza's answer. He had never seen Riza so befuddled before and it did not look like a very good sign.

Silence…………….[insert Jeopardy Music here.

_Ah! Movement!_

Riza's face went back to its stoic normal stance. Slowly Riza lifted her shotgun and started to shoot. Roy's face paled and he dodged to the side and hid behind a desk.

When he came back out he looked at Riza with desperate and hurt eyes. He noticed her still staring at the wall with a little smile on her face.

Roy followed her gaze to the wall and grinned broadly. Under the bullet hole proposal there was a bullet hole "Yes".

The two lovers looked in each other's eyes. Both broke into laughter. Riza walked over to Roy as he stood up from behind the desk. He rapped his arms around her and pulled Riza in towards his chest. Just before her head touched his torso he caught her lips. They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company and sweet taste. Finally they broke apart but Roy refused to let go of Riza so she laid her head on his shoulder. As they stood there trying to regain their lost oxygen Roy spoke.

And he said, "I always loved your handiness with a shotgun."

Forgot the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the shirt on my back and there is even a question to whether that is mine or not. 


End file.
